FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to improvements in or relating to connecting devices for two wires which are to be placed under tension, and also to methods of connecting wires, especially the two ends of a wire which has ruptures. In this specification and claims, the term wire is used to include cable and rope, to which the invention is also applicable.
In various technical fields, there are utilised anchored wire stays which are tensioned and are capable of rupturing under tension. Particularly in the case of pre-stressed construction reinforcements, rupture of a wire is extremely detrimental, inasmuch as replacement of the ruptured wire involves removal of the tensioning jacks being used which are generally bulky and heavy, extraction of the ruptured parts, introduction of the fresh wire (this being sometimes a difficult operation among a group of wires), and once again placing the tensioning jacks in position so as to again initiate the tensioning process.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connecting device for two wires which renders it unnecessary to replace the wire which has ruptured on being tensioned or to remove the tensioning jack from its operational position in order to effect the connection and to put the wire again into a condition suitable for tensioning.